


Guardian Demon

by Shrewlike_Hiveling



Series: Demon [4]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Masters of the Multiverse
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrewlike_Hiveling/pseuds/Shrewlike_Hiveling
Summary: Expansion on Dream Demon, occasionally connected.





	1. Promise

**Author's Note:**

> The Demon reassures the Bunny that she isn't gone.

Allie's demon has been more touchy in her dreams lately.

Considering she can barely stand a hug she hasn't started herself, this is a bit weird..

 

But Allie likes it.  
Her demon reassures her that she hasn't gone, that she isn't dead just yet.

Rosemary has taken to combing her fingers through Allie's hair and pressing kisses onto her forehead, murmuring.

"We're always going to be there whenever you need us, bunny.."  
"We promise you that."

"Demon, you.. you died!"

"Like Fire would kill a demon.. We thought you would know better than to ever think we'd left you behind."

"I'm sorry, demon.."

"No need, Bunny. We should have told you sooner."  
"We aren't here to make you feel guilty, we're here to assure you that we'll return to the mortal realm soon."

"..Promise?"

"We promise."

The rest of the dream is in silence, Allie clinging to her demon's jacket, With the demon continues to plant kisses on her bunny's head and face.


	2. Loose Ends

Rosemary had gone to deal with some loose ends for a few days. On the first day, she'd told Allie that she would still visit in her subconscious.

And one night, when the Demon was away for almost four days, she did visit.

The dream she had is a little cloudy in Allie's mind,  
But she can vividly remember her demon pressing feathery kisses into her neck and jaw.

"We wish we were able to visit sooner, but our little victim was being persistent.." She says, petting Allie's head.

"..Rest assured that we missed your energies being near us, Bunny."

 

"..What does my energy look like, Demon?"

"Pink.. And absolutely beautiful."

"I can't see what energy you have, but I'm sure it's a million times more beautiful!"

"We're flattered you think that, bunny.."

Rosemary rests her head on Allie's shoulder.

 

And that's all Allie remembers from the dream before she wakes up, wishing the demon was there in person in her bed.


	3. Pink

Allie woke up to the rather unpleasant feeling of being watched.

 

But as she realised it was her demon, all of the unpleasantness is washed away with a wave of warmth.  
Rosemary would describe that kind of feeling as Pink..

 

The Demon in question kneels in front of the bunny in her blanket cocoon.

She sits on the end of the bed, and raises her hand close to Allie's head and begins to gently stroke the soft hair.

 

"Hi, Bunny."

"Demon!"

Allie sprung up, wrapping her arms around Rosemary's waist.

"We're sorry, bunny, but you ought to sleep again. Mortal Meatsuits aren't made to stay awake at four in the morning.."

"But I wanna talk to you.."

"We can have conversations when you awaken again."

"Okay.."

Instead of getting back into the bed, Allie rests her head on the shoulder of her demon, crawling into her lap.

"..We suppose this works."

 

Rosemary keeps on stroking Allie's hair as she gradually drifts off, content.


	4. Pink II

Allie wakes up inside her covers again.

She can feel her demon, realising that she's instinctively clung onto Rosemary's hand in her sleep.

She shifts ever-so-slightly to look at the demon in question.

Miraculously, the shifting hasn't interrupted the demon's apparent sleep.

Allie wonders what her demon dreams about.  
Hopefully nice things like Swedish fish and energy potions..

 

Just as she ponders this, the eyes of Rosemary flicker open.

"We must have.."

Her eyes meet Allie's.

"..Did you have a good rest, Bunny?"

"I did. But when'd you fall asleep, Demon?"

 

"A moment ago."

The Demon began to play with the hair of her bunny as she spoke, eliciting a smile from Allie.

 

"Hey, Rosemary?"

"Yes, Bunny?"

 

"I love you."

 

"We love you as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes these little demonxbunny oneshots are connected.
> 
> If they are, they'll usually have the same name like this.


	5. Ethereal

Allie lay awake.

She just can't sleep.

Her Demon is sat on the edge of the bed, so Allie looks at her.

She's so pretty in the moonlight, it outlines her face and her horns.. Highlights her eyes..

 

The demon taught her what Ethereal means..

And she can see now what it is.

Her Demon in the moon's pale glow.

As she-

 

"Bunny, your aura is bright pink.. What were you thinking of?"

Allie almost jumps out of her skin. The Demon probably felt her looking..

"..Well, um.. You're really pretty.."

"Spare your stammering, you too are attractive."

The demon strokes the Bunny's hand with her thumb in a soothing manner.

"Our pretty little Bunny.. How lucky we are to have you.."

She leans over, pecking her Bunny's cheek.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty bunny.."


	6. Ethereal II

"Our pretty little bunny with her pretty pink aura.."

The Demon tucked her Bunny's hair behind her ear.

 

"Why are you awake?"

"I just can't get to sleep, Demon.."

"And why is that?"

"I don't know.."

"We can try to help you, Bunny."

"It's kind of cold, maybe that's it?"

 

With a click, the demon has flicked on her lighter.

 

"No, Demon! I mean, like, body heat.."

"We think we know what you mean."

Rosemary shifts, sliding under the covers.

"Could you.. Could you put your arms around me..?"

The demon, albeit reluctantly, put her arms around the waist of Allie.

"Bunny, you are frigid.."

She settled, placing her head into the crook of her Bunny's neck.  
Allie's breathing steadies into a rhythm.  
Then she curls up.

"Our pretty, sleepy bunny.." Rosemary whispers as Allie finally dozes off.


	7. Undead Realm

Rosemary came to Allie's home after what happened in the Undead Realm.

She had clung to Allie's abandoned duvet,  


Tears in her eyes for the first time..  
For the first time since the death of her brothers.

 

It was the undead bride who'd killed her Bunny..

So she will pay for the Bunny's death with her own undeath.

And she will lie dismembered in another dimension,

Displayed through a viewing window for all to see.

 

It won't return her Bunny.

But it will avenge her Bunny.

 

She'll be sure to make the undead bride suffer.

After all, there's none of her little bridesmaids for her to surround herself in..

Rosemary had killed all of them, hadn't she..

So it will be.

Just the demon, and the corpse.

 

It could have been her and her bunny enacting vengeance on the undead bride.. 

 

Rosemary's Bunny is no longer here, anymore.

 

So she will be avenged.

 

If the Hive's very existence depends on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Guardian Demon!


End file.
